Realm Mergers
This section will cover Merging realms. Realm Mergers Over the past 10 months Kabam has started merging less active realms. Each realm according to Kabam is being merged according to 2 identifing factors. 1. Realms being merged at the same time will all belong to the same cluster. 2. Realms being merged are seen to be less active than others. The benefit of merged realms is that it will allow players who have established accounts who wish to keep playing on their servers the chance to play with other players who are of the same mind. The Mergers are meant to weed out inactive cities and push forward active cities into a new realm. Unfortunately there have been some errors with merging servers which kabam has failed to address. This section will cover Kabam's merge check list and also a more detailed checklist which is player made and more accurate. The player made checklist belongs to Artemis Enteri and we have his permission to use it here. Kabam's Server Merger FAQ Got a Burning Question About the Server Merges? Maybe this FAQ can help. Q: What is the most important thing I need to know about the server merges? A: We will be notifying you in advance when your server is going to be merged and which servers will be affected. There will be multiple mergers during this process. If you have more than one character being affected by the merge, it is very important that you log into your MAIN characters account before the merge happens. This account needs to be the last account you log into before the merge. Q: When are the Server Mergers happening? A: We would like to begin the process of merging some servers before the end of the year. This timeline could change, but we plan to keep the community updated if we need to push back. Q: Which Servers are being Merged? Which Server with they be Merged with? A: The merger will happen to servers that have low player activity, they will be combined into groups and merged onto a new server. We will have more information on which servers will be combined and merged when we are closer to the server merge. Q: I have characters on multiple servers, some of which may be part of the merge. How will you decide which character I will be playing after the servers have been merged? A. If you have multiple characters on the same account on different servers that are being affected in the same server merge, we will be combining the characters into a single character onto a new server. The character in which the players have logged in most recently before the server merge will be considered the MAIN character when merged. For example: If Player X has an character on two servers and those servers become merged together, the two characters will be combined on the new server. The character that the player logged onto last will be considered the MAIN character and things like Name, City Name, Character Level, Building Level, Power Level and City Placement will be determined by the MAIN character. All items, resources, and troops, from each character that is merged will be combined in the new server. Q: Does this mean I will have to start over after the server mergers are complete? A: Not at all! All of your Main City Buildings, Outpost Buildings, and Research Levels will be carried over in the merge. Q: Is there anything that won't be carried over in the merge? A: Unfortunately with this server merge, some things can not be carried over. Alliances will need to be reformed, and you will need to reclaim your wilds. City locations will not change unless two people are occupying the same space (don't worry, we are including warp devices in the Server Merge Bundle for these instances). If two players being merged to the same server are in the same location, the player who has been playing longer will keep the space while the other player will be moved to a random location. All Battle Reports and Messages will be cleared, so be sure to save any information that you want to keep. Q: What about all my stuff? - Troops, Resources, Inventory Items. A: If one of your characters is merged, all of your Units, Resources and Inventory Items will be carried over to the new server. If you play on multiple characters on different servers that are being combined and merged onto one server, all of your Units, Resources, and Inventory Items will be merged into the new server. Your new server will be fully loaded with all of the items from your previous merged servers and nothing will be lost! Keep in mind though that this will only happen if the servers that you have characters on are being merged together. If you have two characters that are not part of the same server merge, those items will not be combined. Certain items, such as armors, scales, or eggs which you may have duplicate sets of across characters, will be replaced with their normal item replacements. In this case, a Bounce. Q: If I have an Outpost built on one server and the Egg for that Outpost on another server, what happens when they merge? A: If you already have an Outpost, then you will keep that Outpost. Any Eggs related to that Outpost should be replaced with their normal item replacements, because you already have that Outpost. Q: What is a Server Merge Bundle? A: We will be providing players who will be part of the server merge with a bundle to help them get situated on their new servers. This will include the following. 1x Chartered Warp Device 12x Outpost Warp 4x Bounce (8 hour speed up) 7x Crimson Bull 7x Purple Bones 7x Dragon Hearts 7x Glowing Shields 1x Harvest Nanos for 1 Week 1x Forest Nanos for 1 Week 1x Stone Nanos for 1 Week 1x Metals Nanos for 1 Week 1x Double Tax Week Writ 5x Fortuna’s Medallions We're providing these items to make sure that players can get situated in the locations the want to be at on the new server. The Server Merge Bundle will be complimentary and be given to only players affected by a server merge. Additional Questions from the Community: Q. Will the Server Merge include the power throughout all cities and outposts? For instance in case I have 5 different realm characters with different outposts, will I keep the buildings and power for all of them? A. All of your Power and Building Levels will be transferred over from your MAIN character first, and will be the same once the merger is completed. Note: Your Power and Building levels will not be combined with the other servers, but will instead be at the level of the main character. After your main character has been merged, any remaining outposts that you do not have for this character but have on another merging account will be merged. The server you are logged into last before the merge happens will be considered your MAIN character. Q. How will my power be determined? A. Your power will be determined by your MAIN character first. After your main character has been merged, any additional merging characters will allocate power to your main character accordingly based on additional troops, souls, and additional outposts and their buildings. Q. Can I start a new character now on one or both servers and keep all the resources I gain before the merger, eg. Power, troops, etc.? A. We will be combining Resources, Units and Inventory items during the server merge. Power, Building Levels, and Research Levels will NOT be combined. These levels will be determined by your MAIN character. The server you are logged into last before the merge happens will be considered your MAIN character. This is VERY important to remember. Q. What happens with new alliances being created with an existing name? Will the same rule apply as with the player names? A. All alliances will be disbanded when the merge happens. You will need to reform your alliances after the merge. Q. In case the merger takes place at the time of an attack, will the troops involved be lost? A. Troops should go back to their cities that they were marched from, but we suggest that you do not have any marches going to prevent anything from going wrong. We will be very communicative about the day and will give a lot of notice on what time the merge will happen. So please plan your attacks accordingly. Q. Will we be given a choice as to which server we will be merged to? A. Sadly, we can not give players the option to choose which server they will be merged to, as this would add an entirely different level of complication to the game. Don’t worry about being moved away from friends, entire servers will be kept together during the merge. Q. Will the game be available to play during the server merge? A. No. Before the merge happens we will be taking the servers being merged offline and they will not be available to play. Only the servers being merged will be affected. Q. What will happen to troops that are in the middle of a march, stationed in a wild or alliance members city? A. All troops will be recalled to the main city before the merge. If you have a genuine concern for those troops, we are giving plenty of notice so you can plan accordingly. Post merger issues and complaints. There are a number of issues players are faced with once a merge between realms is complete. The following list highlights the most common theme from players. 1. Account completely lost no trace of their city on new realm at all. 2. Player had accounts on 2 or more of the merged realms, but the city they wanted to be their main build to be merged into was not in fact the build used and loss of buildings, research and population was incurred. 3. Map functions do not work, all cities are hidden beneath swamps, and all ops are hidden beneath wilds. Cities and outposts only become visible when either a new player joins the realm, or when city or outpost is warped to a new location. Charted warps do not work correctly because they cannot take a spot on the map that is currently hiding a city. The workaround is to click on swamp where city might be, bookmark it, and then open bookmarks to see if there is a name or “bog.” Wilds are not being identified as taken. Players report that they have both sent and received attacks due to the visual display appearing as having no wilds claimed when in fact they are invisible. The workaround is to use MT (momentary truce) or CF (cease fire treaty) before you go out to collect wilds so that you cannot hit another player. Even with a MT and CF on you can hit other players wilds, what this does is help you avoid hitting ops by mistake at least. All tickets thus far on map functions not working properly have had widely varying responses and no resolutions. 4. Armour and scales missing on Great Dragon and Outpost Dragons: Responses to tickets on the subject have varied. Players report that they are either being replaced immediately with a few infusions to compensate or to being told there is an investigation which does not result in resolution. Some players report that they have simply been ignored, while other players have posted that nothing can be done and to farm the armour which is missing, specifically these are Shark Tooth and Bone Armour, where it seems every single player was missing these. 5. Lack of info provided or misinterpreted within game. Sometimes announcements of mergers do not reach the player in the realms that are merging in time, and trying to find it in the official forum is either not an option for some who don’t have Kabam accounts, or cannot easily find it because its buried within sub forums. 6. Players do not seem to know which realm they were merged to. Logging in post-merge kicks them to totally random other realms. 7. Name Filter has failed. Players can create alts with exactly the same name as someone else. This has massive implications for trolling, destroying player reputation or anything else that can cause harm to an account. When looking within code via the inspect elements feature of some browsers, it appears all players have had their unique id’s reassigned and there is nothing tying them to any history. This could also be the problem with map functions being off. 8. Players have also reported that in preparation of the merge they placed their accounts on CF just in case there were issues logging in post merge. The issue is when Kabam activated the automatic 48hour CF all previous CF times were wiped and only the 48hr was left active. There is also the issue of when Kabam officially opens the merged realm, the CF that is activated should begin promptly, making sure all active players are subject to come off CF at the same time. However, these CFs however were not created equal. There were reports all over of people having varying CF times. 2-3 days with seemingly random distribution of who got what not taking into account the CFs that individual players had placed on their accounts in preparation. 9. Many players cited frequent bans in the hours leading up to the merge as they were preparing their cities to be merged, some while trying to remove troops from wall or wilds and outposts others while recalling resources. Many of these players noted they wound up missing resources or even troops because of this. 10. People coming through merge with barcode names (P105xxxx as an example) and no name change is in the bundle to fix the barcode name. 11. Inactive cities apparently were only removed if they were small, and not following any form of inactivity level. 12. Economy is on realms is nearly non-existent. Nobody can attack anyone to get res. Cities are starving, not being able to keep up with resource demands to continue building troops. Because of this the competition ceilings are noticeably lower now. Artemis Enteris Merger checklist: 1. Watch for the announcements on what realms are merging. 2. Give yourself enough time to complete all of these pre merge checklists. Many people have reported a greater amount of pre merge bans trying to accomplish the checklist. 3. Stockpile Gold and ore if at all possible. Glitch cities will either be devoid or you will not be able to find them on the map once the realm merges. The economy on merged realms is almost non-existent. 4. If you have an alt/bank make sure to also log into that and complete the checklist as well else u risk losing the account and the resources hidden there. 5. Take a complete inventory of items in your items inventory, both written and screenshots. 6. Take a complete list of armour and scales for each dragon GD and ED. Specifically lost armours include but are not limited to sharktooth armour and scales (mephitic) and bone armour (chrono). 7. Take a screen shot of all troops. 8. Take a screen shot of all troops in queue and revival. 9. Take a screenshot and inventory of all sanctuary dragons along with roosts and master rookery pages. 10. Recall all reinforcements, all troops or transports in spectral or other ops. 11. Screenshot all resources. 12. Apply only enough ceasefires or truces as you need to use leading up to the merger time. Once the merger is complete they automatically cease fire you for 48 hrs afterwards, and whatever treaties or truces used will be replaced by the auto cease fire. 13. Be sure to log in within 48 hrs of merge. 14. Keep handy a name change in case yours is changed to a barcode name ie P10987604-106 15. If you have multiple realms involved with the merge repeat all screenshots and inventory of items. 16. Pick the realm you want your main build to come from. Make sure to log into this realm last. Commit some form of actions on this realm prior to merge. Actions include training troops, hitting anthro camps or cities, upgrading a building, starting a research. The more actions you commit the better. If you can stay logged onto the realm right up until the merge happens that would even be better. *Note* if it is multiple realms merging only stay logged onto that one you choose to be the main build that you want merged to. Post Merger: 1. Log into realm. Check through your items list. Verify you are not missing any items, troops, armour, sanctuary dragons. 2. Take note of the amount of time left on your cease fire. 3. If your name was changed you need to use a name change quickly so no one else gets your name. Id suggest even using it anyway even if your name was not changed so that the word filter picks up any variances in the name of players who came through bar coded and want to change it to perhaps the same as yours. 4. The map features on merged realms do not work. Cities do not show up unless warped. Outposts do not either. You can either choose to remain hidden on map or warp to become visible 5. The drawback of hidden outposts is that you will not be able to find out if they are covering wilds. When realms merge all wilds get emptied from your holding. You wil need to go capthem if you wish to hold them. The time to do this is during the 48 hour kabam issued cease fire. Since being on cease fire means u cannot hit ops, even if hidden on the map you will be able to find out if the wild is owned or not and make collecting them easier. 6. Find your spectral outpost. U may need to move it even if it means it becomes visible on the map if you plan on using it to store resources. 7. File any tickets on missing items, troops, armours, or sanctuary goods as soon as possible. The link is https://kabam.secure.force.com/PKB/KbContactUsForm?language=en_US&game=Web&issue=Other_Game_Issues 8. Be thorough in looking for anything missing ! Merged Realms To date: [[Category:Browse] Category:Realms